


I'll Always Be Your Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Domestic Reylo [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anya Solo - OC, Ben is protective, Domestic!Reylo, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Gen, I just thought it would be cute, Leia likes to dress up her granddaughter, OC, Oran Solo - OC, Preteen child, Reylo - Freeform, reylo child, they're at a ball for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ben puts a stop to a boy flirting with his daughter by asking his daughter to dance, because honestly, why would you think you could flirt with Ben Solo/Kylo Ren's daughter?





	I'll Always Be Your Girl

"I don't like it," Ben grumbles to his wife as he watches the Chakalathi prince of Du Tenka, a planet much like Naboo, flirt with his much too young daughter.

Rey raises a brow at him and tries to hold back her laughter as she says, "You know, it could be worse."

"How so?" Ben asks, wishing he had his lightsaber on him.

"She could be flirting back," Rey quips.

Ben looks between Rey and his daughter to see that his daughter is indeed not flirting back. In fact, his beautiful Anya looks very annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest and her lower lip jutted out, something Rey says she got from him.

"You don't think she'll mind if I cut in," Ben says more to himself than Rey.

Rey rolls her eyes. "Go be overprotective."

He doesn't need to be told twice.

He walks through the crowd, most of them part when they see his tall, broad figure walking in their direction, towards the prince and his daughter.

When he reaches them, he overhears the prince bragging, "You know, my family rules the whole of our planet, all sixteen continents."

 "You say that like all sixteen of the continents are inhabited," His brilliant daughter says, showing off her intellect. Her eyes find him over the prince's head and she smirks at him as he smiles proudly.

That's his girl.

He taps the prince on the shoulder. The prince turns and stares up at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" He asks snidely, obviously not liking the interruption.

Ben glares down at the boy, reveling in watching his eyes widen in fear. "I'd like to steal my daughter for a dance."

"Of - Of course," The prince stutters and walks away, probably heading to his parents.

Ben holds out his hand for his little princess, who eagerly takes it and places her other hand on her father's upper arm. She's still so short that she can't reach his shoulder.

"Thanks for the save, Papa," Anya says, smirking in a way that reminds him of his father, "though I think I was handling him quite well."

"Of course you were, Sunshine," Ben admits, taking the opportunity to spin her to the music, smiling at her giggles, "but that doesn't mean I was enjoying watching him flirt with you."

Anya rolls her eyes. 

"How come you never step in when girls flirt with Oran?" Anya asks jokingly, referring to her baby brother who is currently surrounded by a ring of little girls.

"Because that's your mother's job," He jerks his head in Rey's direction, watching as she glares at the little girls.

Anya giggles again. "True."

Ben smiles down at his daughter. "You look beautiful tonight, Sunshine."

She does. Wearing an expensive dress Leia had made specifically for her, his daughter shines like the sun, drawing everybody closer to her. Of course, he felt like that everybody. Other than Rey, Anya is his light, his little ray of sunshine. If he were to lose her . . . Force have mercy on the galaxy.

"Ugh," His daughter huffs, "I love being in the Apprentice Legislature program, but wearing dresses like this to parties where princes try to flirt with me is not my favorite pass time."

And there's the little bit of her that takes after him. He hates these parties too; he hated them when he was a child and he still hates them now. "I know, but don't let Grandma hear you say that, she loves these things."

His daughter nods. "I know."

He's appeased though he has to ask, "Do you really love being in that program?" He's proud of her for being in it, of course, it's such a prestigious program. They didn't think she'd get in even with her family history.

He just doesn't like the traveling she'll have to do one day when she takes the things she's learned into her future career. He doesn't want her to leave.

His daughter's face lights up as she nods eagerly. "Yes, I love talking to people, and learning so many new things about so many different worlds, and they teach us how to fly different ships in case of a diplomatic emergency. The teachers are amazing, they pay such close attention to detail. I can't wait for next summer, you remember the trip . . . "

He tunes out what she's saying as he remembers the trip. Oh yes, he remembers the trip. They're going on a six week long trip to Coruscant to listen in to peace talks between the many different senators of the galaxy.

And parents were not going.

His daughter would be in Coruscant with only teachers and other students for six weeks in the summer. That dirty city where so many bad things happened, he'd heard of abductions. Teenage girls being taken for their beauty for bad men to do bad things to.

And his daughter is nothing short of beautiful.

"Daddy," Anya snaps her delicate fingers in front of his face, "you zoned out."

He shakes his head. "Sorry, sweetie, it's just . . . Do you really want to go on that trip?"

Anya juts her lip out. Oh, he's in trouble now. "Of course I do. We'll get to meet actual senators - "

"Your grandmother is a senator," Ben points out, adding, "Your great grandmother was a queen, and a senator."

Anya narrows her eyes, those hazel eyes that are so much like her mother's that Ben feels like he's in double-trouble. "Actual senators who haven't baby-talked me and pinched my cheeks."

Ben has to admit that that does disqualify his mother.

"Fine," Ben concedes, knowing that it's a losing battle to try to argue with his daughter, "but you're taking your saber."

Honestly, she's probably too young for her own saber, being only thirteen, but when she came home from the park one day and said some creepy man had told her she was "quite beautiful" Ben had flipped and immediately took her to get a Kyber crystal and helped her craft her saber. The next time the man came up to her, she whipped out her saber and scared him back to his speeder, nearly taking one of his hands.

Anya rolls her eyes. "Well, duh," She sends a pointed glance towards the prince that had been flirting with her earlier, "I'm not going to Coruscant with a class of over-confident boys without my saber."

Ben smiles proudly and ruffles her hair, making her glare at him as he messes up the style. "That's my girl," He says proudly.

She softens and wraps her arms around his waist, burying her head against his chest. "I'll always be your girl."

He runs a hand through her short, thick hair and whispers, "I know, Sunshine."


End file.
